YES! WE ARE
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/epilog ff for we are fanfic. Benarkah cinta menghancurkan persahabatan? Haruskan mereka merelakan daun untuk terbang pergi? Merelakan Jaejoong untuk bersama orang lain? BL/YAOI/romance,frienship. Yang masih belum puas dengan ff we are. Lets Chek this is. YES! We Are. Thankyuu.


**YES! WE ARE**

**.**

**YUNJAE **

**.**

**Author – Gia sirayuki**

**Genre – Friendship, Romance**

**Length – EPILOG**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Daun terbang…_

_Bukan karena pohon tidak mempertahankannya_

_Bukan karena angin menerbangkannya_

_Juga bukan karena tanah yang menginginkannya saat terjatuh…._

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga masih bergeming dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

'_**Haruskah mereka merelakan sang daun untuk terbang pergi? Merelakan Jaejoong untuk bersama orang lain?'**_

Krak

Bunyi ranting patah yang terinjak mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dan Soo Ji. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong terkesiap melihat ketiga sahabatnya berdiri di hadapannya. Di lepaskannya pelukannya pada tubuh gadis itu.

Ia menelan salivanya. Apa ketiga sahabatnya mendengar semuanya? Kecanggungan menyelimuti tempat itu bahkan maple-maple enggan untuk bergemerisik.

Sampai sepasang mata doe itu menatap manik musang yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Kau sudah pulang Yun? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" bibir cherry itu mencoba membuka suara menepis keheningan yang mengganggu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir hatinya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam sekali tarikan. Lalu dengan pasti melangkah mendekati sosok daunnya yang mengerutkan kening heran.

'_Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencoba. Dan penyesalan terdalam itu adalah saat kau sadar kau telah menyerah sebelum mencoba.'_

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Park Young Eun kembali terngiang di telinga dan pikirannya. Yunho harus yakin. Karena keyakinan itulah yang akan memberinya jawaban.

DEG…

Jaejoong tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yunho berlutut di hadapannya. Bahkan Yoochun dan Changmin terkejut tanpa bisa menutup mulut.

Apakah Yunho sudah gila? Apa yang akan di lakukan namja itu? Apakah dia berniat menyatakan perasaanya dan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka?

"Yunho-ya.. w-waegureuyo?"

Namun Yunho tetap kekeuh. Ia bahkan sudah meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat.

"_Apa yang akan terjadi dengan daun jika pohon tak lagi mempertahankannya, jika angin tidak lagi menerbangkannya bahkan tanah tidak akan memeluknya saat terjatuh?"_

Yunho mengulang pertanyaan itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapan musangnya dari wajah Jaejoong.

Lalu tatapan matanya melirik sekilas ke arah gadis yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam di samping Jaejoong. Sebelum kembali sepenuhnya pada sosok daunnya. Kim Jaejoong.

"_Daun akan menjadi tunas baru yang selalu di jaga dan di lindungi oleh pohon. Meskipun pada saatnya nanti angin akan menerbangkannya lagi, kemudian tanah akan menangkapnya saat terhempas. Tetapi selamanya, daun akan menjadi tunas yang baru dan kembali pada pohonnya. Tempat yang selalu tepat baginya."_

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya dengan keras.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan daunku kering di atas kanvas. Karena daun itu akan kering bersama pohon sampai waktunya tiba. Mereka selalu bersama-sama. Daun dan pohon tidak akan bisa terpisah Jaejoongie… karena pohon adalah tempat daun untuk pulang."

Yunho bangkit dan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Bukankah Jung Yunho adalah tempat bagi Kim Jaejoong pulang. Tempat yang paling tepat untuk daun berada."

Isakan itu kembali lolos dari bibir plum Jaejoong. Di balasnya pelukan Yunho dengan sangat erat. Pohonnya telah kembali.

Tatapan Yunho beralih pada sosok gadis yang menatap sendu kearahnya. Tetapi pelukannya pada Jaejoong justru semakin erat. "Maafkan aku Soo Ji ssi, kau bisa membawa daunmu dan mengabadikannya. Tetapi Jaejoong akan menjadi tunas baru dan kembali pada pohonnya. Karena daun dan pohon akan kering bersama tanpa terpisah sampai kapanpun."

Lalu Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi.

Sebuah senyum terbias di belahan bibirnya.

Yunho tidak ingin menyesal. Ia belum mencoba apapun. Ia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban apakah cinta dalam persahabatan itu akan menghancurkan segalanya.

Dia akan mencarinya. Jawaban atas esensi kalimat itu.

Yoochun dan Changmin saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebelum mereka akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah melangkah menjauh dari bawah lembar-lembar maple yang berjatuhan.

Park Soo Ji.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Di tatapnya Jiji yang sudah bergelung di samping kotak bekal milik Jaejoong yang di tinggalkan namja itu.

Dia memang menyukai namja itu. Kebaikannya, ketulusannya, dan kepribadiannya membuatnya luluh.

Tapi..

Dia sadar, bahwa daun memang akan selalu kembali pada pohon apapun yang terjadi.

Karena pohon adalah tempatnya pulang. Dan Jung Yunho sangat pandai mengambil daunnya kembali.

"Jiji-ya.. kajja kita pulang."

.

.

.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani mengangkatnya sama sekali. Namja cantik itu seperti tengah menghadapi tiga hakim sadis yang mengelilinginya.

"Yaa.. Kim Jaejoong jelaskan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil keputusan tanpa merudingkan terlebih dahulu pada kami eoh?" suara baritone Yunho semakin membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yunho benar. Kau bahkan menyuruh orang lain mengambil daun dari kami? Apa-apaan itu?" Yoochun bahkan ikut memberi tekanan yang memojokkannya.

"Jae hyung… kau tidak seharusnya gegabah mengambil keputusan. Kau harus memandang ketiga sahabatmu ini." Shim Changmin bahkan ikut menghakiminya.

BRAK

Kesabaran Jaejoong runtuh sudah. Di tatapnya ketiga orang yang menghakiminya itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang salah. Jung Yunho, kau pergi beberapa minggu ke London. Kenapa satu pesanpun tidak dikirim untukku? Dan kau Park Yoochun, menolak bekal yang kubuatkan padahal setiap hari hanya makan spagety di cafetaria. Pacarmu itu tidak bisa masak bukan? Apalagi kau Shim Changmin, sok sibuk dengan urusan kampus. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau diam-diam menyelinap ke atap dan menghindariku. Siapa yang salah eoh? Pohon, angin dan tanah yang menyebalkan!"

Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian kembali melihat Jaejoong yang sudah menaruh kepalanya di atas meja memalingkan wajahnya dari ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Aku kan orangnya mudah tersentuh, apalagi jawaban Soo Ji sangat tepat untukku." Guman bibir cherry itu masih terus mencebil.

Yunho tersenyum, tangannya terulur membelai puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Mianhe.. aku sibuk membantu mengurus resepsi pernikahan Appa di London. Jadi apakah daun akan memaafkan pohonnya?"

Hmm..

Namja tampan bermata musang itu kembali tersenyum saat Jaejoong hanya menjawab permintaan maafnya dengan gumaman.

Yoochun yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung namja cantik itu. "Sebenarnya kau salah paham. Aku dan Yoon Hye tidak berkencan Jae. Kami hanya menjadi patner untuk pembuatan makalah. Selain itu aku tidak enak jika nanti makan bekal buatanmu di depan Yoon Hye tanpa berniat menawarinya. Jadi apakah daun akan memaafkan anginnya?"

Lagi-lagi namja cantik itu hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Yaa.. Changmin-ah. Sekarang katakan alasanmu kenapa mengacuhkan Jaejoong?"

"Heh.. Itu.. " Changmin salah tingkah begitu tatapan musang tajam milik Yunho tertuju padanya. Namja yang paling muda di antara ke empat sahabat itu menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum menghela nafasnya.

"Sebenarnya. Aku iri pada Yunho hyung dan Yoochun hyung."

Set

Jaejoong langsung bangkit dan duduk tegak. Sedangkan Yunho dan Yoochun menatap Changmin penuh tuntutan.

"Apa maksudnya itu Shim Changmin?"

Kali ini giliran Changmin yang merasa tengah di hakimi oleh ketiga orang yang penuh aura gelap saat seutas kalimat itu di lontarkan bersamaan oleh ketiga hyungnya.

"Ya karena Jae hyung selalu bilang merindukan Yunho hyung dan Yoochun hyung. Tentu saja aku iri." Wajah namja Shim itu langsung tertunduk.

Namun Changmin langsung tersentak saat Jaejoong mengenggam tangannya dengan erat. Wajah namja cantik itu bahkan terlihat sendu. "Changmin-ah.. mianhe. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sebagai permintaan maafku, kau boleh merequest makanan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hah! Benarkah itu hyung? Kalau begitu aku akan menulis daftarnya secepatnya."

Yunho mendengus dan Yoochun mencibir saat melihat kejadian itu.

See

Dalam persahabatan selalu ada tawa, kecemburuan, kesalahpahaman, bahkan cinta itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Namja tampan pemilik bibir hati itu tersenyum kecut saat mendengar apa yang di tuturkan kedua orang sahabatnya yang lain.

"Jadi kalian juga sama?" ulangnya lagi pada pertanyaan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dua sosok di hadapannya hanya menunduk dan diam. Itu bahkan merupakan jawaban yang sudah sangat jelas bagi Yunho.

"Benar-benar tidak terduga."

CIH

Decihan itu terlontar dari bibir hati Yunho. "Apa kau lupa Yoochun-ah.. _'Seorang sahabat bisa menjadi kekasih, tetapi mantan kekasih tidak akan pernah menjadi sahabat….' _? bukankah kau yang mengatakan itu padaku saat aku bilang jika aku mencintai Jaejoong." Cibirnya.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya. Tatapannya menerawang. "Aku juga berfikir jika perasaan cinta yang kumiliki ini adalah kesalahan dan terjatuh pada orang yang salah juga." Ia tersenyum kecut. "Mencintai sahabat sendiri." Gumannya hambar. "Tapi ada seseorang yang mengatakan padaku." Lalu senyuman terlontar di sudut bibir Yoochun saat mengingat apa yang pernah Yoo Hye katakan padanya.

"_Cinta itu tiba-tiba muncul. Itu perasaan yang mutlak berada di suatu tempat terdalam hati manusia. Dan Cinta itu tidak memilih, tetapi datang dari hati. Tidak ada cinta yang salah dan datang pada orang yang salah. Semua itu datang dari hatimu."_

Yoochun berbalik dan menatap wajah Yunho. "Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memilih pada siapa rasa cintaku tertambat. Jadi apapun konsekuensinya, aku akan mengambilnya. Jika Jaejoong tidak memilihku nantinya, aku menerimanya. Karena dari awal aku tahu, kami adalah sahabat." Ucapannya berakhir dengan penuh kebijaksanaan.

Changmin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Yoochun hyung benar. Aku juga akan mengambil konsekuensinya. Apapun yang terjadi."

PUK

Yunho menepuk kedua pahanya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya menatap kedua wajah di hadapannya.

Yoochun tanpak berfikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil tiga hari masa percobaan. Setiap satu harinya akan menjadi milik mutlak dari masing-masing dari kita."

"Maksud Yoochun hyung?" Changmin mengintrupsi.

"Hmm.. Hari pertama adalah milik Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Hari itu aku dan kau Changmin, tidak boleh muncul satu kalipun di hadapan Jaejoong. Begitu juga hari kedua dan hari ketiga. Karena masing-masing hari itulah yang akan menjadi kesempatan bagi kita untuk mengambil hati Jaejoong. Eotthe?"

Yunho dan Changmin sama-sama mengangguk.

"Kita lihat siapa yang spesial bagi Jaejoong." Ucap namja Park itu lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Seru Yunho dan mengulurkan tangannya di udara kosong. Di susul Changmin yang mengangguk. "Aku juga setuju" tanggapnya lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yunho.

Yoochun menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Aku setuju." Sahutnya dan menyusul tangan Yunho juga Changmin.

'DEAL'

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali termangu di bawah pohon maple dengan empat kotak bekal yang di letakkannya di sampingnya.

Kebingungan serta keheranan menguasai sebagian besar ruang dalam membran otaknya. Sejak ketiga sahabatnya kembali bersikap seperti semula, entah kenapa keadaan yang sebenarnya tidak lagi sama.

Mereka bertiga memang tidak mengacuhkannya lagi. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkannya sendirian lagi.

Yunho, sosok daunnya itu benar-benar menjaganya bahkan lebih tertuju pada sikap possesif yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan persahabatan mereka.

Yoochun, sosok angin baginya itu selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dan menyenangkan hatinya. Tapi, lelucon yang di buat sosok itu lebih cenderung seperti menyindirnya, bahkan tak segan Yoochun pernah berkata. _'bagaimana kalau Jaejoong menjadi kekasih ketiga sahabatanya.'_

Namja cantik itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan melirik ke arah pohonnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Shim Changmin, tanah yang menjadi sandarannya. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu juga berubah menjadi aneh. Sikapnya, perhatiannya telah melebihi batas sewajarnya.

Jaejoong pernah menangkap geraman marah Yunho saat melihat Changmin mencium pipinya karena ia sudah memenuhi janjinya membuatkan makanan kesukaan namja Shim itu.

Ada masalahkah dengan persahabatannya?

Atau…

Dirinya yang bermasalah?

Menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Namja cantik itu menengadah dan menatap lembaran-lembaran maple yang bergoyang tersaput butiran angin.

"Jaejoongie… kau sudah disini rupanya. Aku mencari di kelasmu tadi."

Senyuman manis dari bibir cherry itu tercetak. "Eoh.. aku keluar lebih awal. Dimana yang lainnya? Kau datang sendiri?" tanyanya mengarahkan sepasang doe eyesnya ke belakang punggung Yunho. Tetapi tidak mendapati siapapun di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana Yoochun dan Changmin. Tapi aku sudah menghubungi mereka, hanya saja tidak tersambung. Pesanku bahkan tidak masuk." Jawab laki-laki bersurai raven itu. Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tatapan matanya beralih pada kotak bekalnya. Meninggalkan dua kotak bekal di samping Yunho, Jaejoong justru bangkit berdiri membawa dua kotak bekal lainnya sehingga membuat Yunho tercenung.

"Eodiga?"

"Aku pergi sebentar. Sepertinya Yoochun dan Changmin tidak akan datang. Sayang jika bekal ini harus di buang. Jadi aku akan mencari Jiji dan Soo Ji untuk memberikan bekal ini pada mereka." Tutur Jaejoong tanpa bisa menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya.

Baru satu langkah Jaejoong berjalan, tangan Yunho sudah menahannya.

"ADWEEEE!"

Sett

Bruk

Tubuh namja cantik itu tersentak dan terjatuh kepangkuan Yunho saat lengan namja Jung itu menariknya terlalu kuat.

Sepasang mata doe itu mengerjap dengan cepat dan pemiliknya yang menelan saliva terus menerus. Jaejoong terdiam saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan musang milik Yunho. Sebuah getaran hangat berdesir di permukaan kulitnya.

Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu muncul dalam kepalanya. Jaejoong langsung menyingkir dari pangkuan Yunho dan menunjukkan gestur salah tingkahnya.

"Biarkan aku yang menghabisakannya." Kata Yunho mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh.

Heh?

"Tapi kau bukan Changmin, Yunho-ah. Mana mungkin kau bisa menghabisakan semua ini?" wajah terkejut Jaejoong tidak bisa di sembunyikannya. Namja cantik itu lantas memicingkan matanya. "Kalian benar-benar aneh akhir-akhir ini. Baiklah, kau makan dua kotak dan aku dua kotak lainnya. Aishh! Perutku akan meledak setelah ini."

Senyuman rapi membelah wajah tampan Yunho. Ia langsung membuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai menyuap makan siangnya.

.

.

.

Bukan ini yang di harapkan Jaejoong.

Dua hari yang lalu memang Yoochun dan Changmin yang tidak muncul saat makan siang, tetapi sehari setelahnya giliran Yunho dan Changmin yang tidak datang ke tempat di bawah pohon maple di belakang kampus. Bahkan hari ini hanya ada Shim Changmin yang makan bersamanya.

Apa yang salah?

Lagi, lagi dan lagi pertanyaan itu yang seolah mengejek dan mencibir pada Jaejoong saat mencoba memikirkannya.

Bahkan ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Detakan jantung yang tiba-tiba menggila, lalu desiran-desiran aneh yang menguasai tubuhnya, bahkan perasaan-perasaan misterius yang entah bagaimana menyusup ke dalam hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Ini sudah terjadi sejak tiga hari yang lalu ketika ia tanpa sengaja terjatuh ke pangkuan Yunho. Ah lebih tepatnya saat kejadian ketika Soo Ji menyatakan perasaanya di bawah pohon maple dulu. Dan semua itu di perparah dengan sikap namja bermarga Jung itu yang sekarang memiliki kebiasaan baru.

Mencium keningnya sebelum berpisah.

Ya…

Yunho selalu mencium keningnya sebelum Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya ketika mereka pulang bersama.

Yunho selalu mencium keningnya setelah selesai menyantap bekal makanan yang dibuatkan Jaejoong. Namja itu juga mencium keningnya saat Jaejoong merajuk karena Yunho yang hampir terlambat menjemputnya.

Yunho selalu mencium keningnya, selalu.

Jaejoong bahkan sudah sempat searching ke internet. Mengambil keyword _'Arti Ciuman Kening Oleh Seorang Sahabat' _dan jawaban yang di perolehnya adalah ciuman kening itu menandakan rasa sayang.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tetapi karena hal itulah, sesuatu yang lain muncul dalam dirinya.

Detakan jantung yang menggila.

Desiran aneh.

Dan perasaan misterius…

Hah

Jaejoong memutuskan meraih ponsel miliknya dan mengirim pesan line pada semua sahabatnya. Semua ini harus segera di selesaikan. Termasuk perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Arghh! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Yoochun berteriak di hadapan kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

Mereka bertiga sedang berada di atap gedung universitas seni. Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Bukankah kau yang mengusulkan ide itu?" Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan wajah datarnya. "Membagi waktu kita dengan Jaejoong." Tambahnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan tatapan musangnya ke arah taman belakang kampus tempat sebuah pohon maple bergoyang tersaput angin lembut.

"Kita ungkapkan saja perasaan kita pada Jaejoong. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan di katakannya nanti." Lalu Yoochun menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di samping Yunho.

"Aku takut Jae hyung marah." Celetuk Changmin. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak mengambil keputusan. Kita nanti yang akan sama-sama tersiksa." Ucap Yoochun lagi dengan wajah gusar.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Apa kalian siap siapa yang akan di pilih Jaejoong nantinya?"

"Apa boleh buat. Siap tidak siap, tetap harus siap bukan. Bukankah itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus kita hadapi?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis dengan penuh misterius. "Jaejoong akan memilihku." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Yoochun mencibir. "Seyakin itukah dirimu?"

Changmin hanya menghela nafasnya menatap dua hyungnya yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain itu.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah tempat yang paling tepat bagi daun adalah pohonnya? Dan hanya pohon yang bisa menjadi pasangan tepat bagi daun."

TING

Bunyi ponsel yang bersamaan itu mengalihkan ketiga namja yang sedang di landa kebimbangan.

Setelahnya Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin saling berpandangan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Mereka bangkit dari tempat duduk di atas atap gedung itu. Kemudian sama-sama berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

"Katakan…."

Seutas kata yang terlontar dari bibir cherry itu justru membungkam bibir tiga orang di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sembari menatap satu persatu wajah sahabat-sahabatnya.

Pertama Yunho yang maju ke hadapan Jaejoong dan tanpa di duga, namja itu kembali mengejutkan Jaejoong dengan berlutut di hadapannya.

Namja cantik itu semakin terperanggah saat kedua sahabatnya yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yoochun dan Changmin juga berlutut di hadapannya.

"Y-Ya… apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Cepat berdiri!" perintahnya.

Tetapi Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin memilih bergeming dan tetap berlutut.

"Yak! Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin! Cepat berdiri kataku."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM JAEJOONG!"

Syok, mengangga, terkejut, tidak percaya dan sejuta kata lainnya yang tidak mampu diucapkan Jaejoong saat itu juga ketika semua sahabatnya mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Jaejoongie.. mianhe. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Yunho dengan tatapan matanya yang lekat pada wajah menawan Jaejoong.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Tapi Jae.. aku sudah berusaha. Hanya saja rasa itu… Mian. Aku juga mencintaimu." Yoochun turut berujar.

"Jae hyung… aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa selain. I love You and Your Cooking." Seru Changmin tidak ketinggalan.

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya. Apalagi mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Changmin yang membuatnya _speechless_. Apa maksudnya itu? Mencintainya dan masakannya?

"Jae… persahabatan kita tidak akan putus hanya karena kau menerima salah satu dari kami." Ucap Yoochun. Yunho mengangguk. "Yoochun benar. Justru kepastian dan keputusanmu yang akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih jelas dan kita bertiga tidak akan saling bersaing satu sama lain lagi."

"Jae hyung. Kami akan menerima apapun keputusanmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh memilih orang lain selain kami bertiga. Karena kami tidak akan rela."

Heh?

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong _speechless._

Tapi Yunho dan Yoochun justru mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan magnae mereka itu.

Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya. Dia menarik satu persatu sahabatnya agar tidak lagi berlutut di hadapannya.

"Arraseo.. aku akan mengambil keputusanku. Janji apapun yang akan terjadi kita tetap bersahabat?" tanyanya.

Ketiga namja di hadapannya langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Janji, tidak akan ada yang kecewa dengan keputusanku?" yang lainnya kembali mengangguk.

Okey..

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya semburat merah yang saat ini bersemayam di kedua pipinya. Namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Aku… memilihmu Yunho-ah…" ucapnya lirih.

"MWO?" teriakan itu berasal dari mulut Yoochun dan Changmin seperti paduan suara hingga burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon maple terbang pergi.

"J-Jaejoongie.. jinjjayo? Kau benar-benar memilihku? Aku tidak bermimpi bukan?" tanya Yunho begitu tidak percaya dan terperanggah.

Masih menundukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho padanya.

GREP  
>CUP<p>

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir cherry itu dan membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah padam.

Yoochun dan Changmin, kedua namja itu sama-sama mendengus.

EHEMM!

EHEMM!

Keduanya langsung berdehem begitu kerasnya saat melihat Yunho lagi-lagi hampir melayangkan kecupan di bibir Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jae.. kenapa kau memilih si musang itu eoh?" Yoochun akhirnya tetap menyuarakan protesnya.

"Yaa Park Yoochun. Bukankah apapun keputusan Jaejoongie, kita akan menerimanya?" tegur namja Jung itu masih memeluk kekasih barunya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Yaa.. Changmin-ah, apa kau juga tidak penasaran kenapa Jaejoong lebih memillih Yunho dari pada kita bukan?"

Changmin langsung mengangguk.

Ketiganya langsung menatap pada obyek yang di bicarakan. Wajah namja cantik itu tampak berfikir dengan belahan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Uhm..

"Tidak ada yang special. Karena aku orangnya mudah tersentuh. Mungkin karena itu aku memilih Yunnie."

Lalu Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"_Daun akan menjadi tunas baru yang selalu di jaga dan di lindungi oleh pohon. Meskipun pada saatnya nanti angin akan menerbangkannya lagi, kemudian tanah akan menangkapnya saat terhempas. Tetapi selamanya, daun akan menjadi tunas yang baru dan kembali pada pohonnya. Tempat yang selalu tepat baginya."_

"Yunho sangat romantis.. Hihihi… kata-kata itu menghanyutkanku."

Yunho tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya.

Sementara

Yoochun dan Changmin sama-sama menganga tidak percaya selanjutnya mereka hanya bisa mengutuk kebodohan mereka.

'Kalau tahu begitu seharusnya aku mengeluarkan rayuan mautku yang biasa ku gunakan pada yeoja-yeoja di kampus.' Batin Yoochun penuh penyesalan.

'Hah.. kalau alasannya itu, seharusnya aku mepraktekkan kehebatanku menghafal puisi romance dari buku perpustakaan.' Changmin menerawang sambil menghela nafasnya.

SEE

'_**Cinta menghancurkan persahabatan. Benarkah?'**_

Bukankah semuanya tergantung caramu menyikapinya? Tidak ada yang akan hancur jika kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik-baik dan penuh perhitungan. Termasuk Cinta dalam persahabatan. Dan Jung Yunho akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaanya.

'_**Cinta dan persahabatan bisa bersatu. Anya?'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YES! WE ARE**

**YUNJAE  
>GIA<br>.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**Seperti inikah Ending yang kalian inginkan? Saya sudah membuatkan epilog sesuai harapan semuanya.**

**Saya sudah meng-edit ff WE ARE, sesuai keinginan kalian. Saya buang semua tulisan Yunjae di sana. Karena kalian merasa tertipu. Saya akui itu adalah kelalain saya. Saya terbiasa menulis summary Yunjae untuk semua ff saya.**

**Untuk OC.. terimakasih sudah mengungkapkan ketidaknyamanan kalian sebagai reader. Saya juga mengaku salah. Karena seharusnya OC itu akan lebih pantas saya tempatkan di cerita lain yang bukan beraliran shipper atau couple fic. Karena saya tahu bagi semua YJS, tidak ada OC manapun yang akan di terima diantara YunJae. Apalagi mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka.**

**Yang tidak saya terima adalah bagaimana bisa Anda *guest* mengatakan saya memafaatkan nama YUNJAE untuk di kenal, bahkan saya (gilani?) astaga, untuk apa saya melakukan itu? Coba sekarang tanyakan berapa banyak orang yang tahu nama korea saya? Bahkan kalau saya bisa bilang nama saya yang masuk sebagai OC itu juga akan menjadi angin lalu bagi semua pembaca yang hanya fokus pada Yunjae.**

**.**

**Untuk XIAN007 – Bolehkah saya bertanya? Berapa saya dapat uang dengan menjual belikan nama YunJae? Sepeserpun saya tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Berapa saya mengobralnya? Setahu saya, saya hanya mendapat kepuasan batin saat menulis sebuah fanfiction. Dan bagi saya YunJae bukanlah barang yang bisa di perjual belikan apalagi di obral. Tolong ingat itu.**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah mengungkapkan pendapat kalian di ff saya WE Are… saya menerima semua masukan dan kritikan serta saran. TETAPI bukan UNTUK TUDUHAN seperti itu.**

**.**

**Saya mengenal dunia tulis sebelum saya mengenal YunJae. Bahkan seorang teman mengatakan bahwa saya tidak akan berkembang jika tetap menulis Yaoi. Dia juga menyarankan untuk saya kembali menulis straight fanfic dan fiksi Indo. Tetapi saya tetap mempertahan tempat ini karena saya mencintai YunJae. Saya menunjukkan kecintaan saya dalam bentuk tulisan. tanpa sedikitpun meminta uang bagi siapapun yang membacanya. Karena dengan di baca saja saya sudah mendapatkan kepuasan.**

**.**

**Saya tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Saya rasa cukup sekian dan terimakasih**

**Salam**

**Gia Teresa Sirayuki**


End file.
